in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shatter
| image=File:Shatter.jpg | caption=An edited snapshot of Mewtwo in the Pokemon anime, made to look like Shatter | gender =Male | genderappearance=Male | age=Unknown | height=6'07" or 2.0 m | nationality=Unknown | hometown=Unknown | personality=Full of hatred and evil, takes commands from villians such as Ripto and Dimentio | alignment=Evil | born =Unknown | created=13/04/2017 | nemesis=The Gang | band=N/A | pband =N/A | profession=Brainwashed Pokemon who takes orders from villians that are allowed to. Member of Ripto's Army. | major=Unknown | affiliations=Pokemon, Mewtwo, Seeded People | signature= | parents=N/A | creator=The villians who were in Ripto's petrol station at the time of being created(Sacul mostly, as he pulled the lever) | stepparents=None | siblings=Other Seeded People?? | stepsiblings=None | grandparents=None | spouses =None | children=None | friends =Nobody | loveinterests=None | pets =None | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first =Humanimation | last = Still Appearing | voice = Philip Bartlett* | image2 =File: | caption2= | image3 =File: | caption3= | video=File: }} is Mewtwo's evil form, after getting seeded. It is unknown what rank he is in Ripto's Army, but it's likely he's high ranked, as Ripto said that "he would prove a wonderful minion" before seeding him. He is controlled by SuperGaming101. He, along with Creepire, is Repeerc's murderer. Appearance Shatter's appearance is exactly the same as Mewtwo's, except he wears a large brown scarf and has purple pupils. Personality Shatter's personality can be compared to Mewtwo's, but changed in a more sort of evil way. Like Mewtwo, he never really gets really upset, but this is actually because most of his emotions have been sapped away from the seeding, and so he lost emotions like happiness for example. He is even more serious, and is skilled in combat. His main two emotions he now mostly feels is sadness and hatred. History After Mecha Sonic started working for Ripto and Dimentio due to a virus, he searched for his first victim to seed. He settled on Papyrus, and was about to grab him until Mewtwo got in the way, as he wanted to earn Sans's trust again by protecting Papyrus. However, this led to Mecha Sonic taking Mewtwo instead, and he chained him up to get seeded. Mewtwo couldn't fight back as he ran out of PP and so all he could do was struggle. He got seeded and transformed into Shatter. His first command was to go to Stare into The Dragon Soul. On the way there, he stopped at Mass Attack and attempted to stop The Gang from proceeding any further. Of course, The Gang decided against this, and Peach even attempted to pull Shatter's seed out, while he avoided the attack by teleporting out of the way. He then started fighting them himself, killing some people. However, he got overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clones, and ended up getting knocked out, leaving Monkey Mauler to save him, fleeing from The Gang. In Isolation Point, Shatter has recovered and suddenly attacks The Gang again, along with the other seeded people. After Barbarian King was bought back to life and Sacul struggled in attacking him, Shatter mocked him and called him pathetic, before attacking Barbarian King himself, indicating that Shatter's seed is bigger than Sacul's. Official Description If there's somebody you really don't want to mess with, it's this elite mind controlled Pokemon! A sinister evil version of Mewtwo, he was the second last one to be seeded! Abilities and Inventory Shatter has basically the same abilities are regular Mewtwo, although a lot have been changed to be more sinister. * Insanity Beam - Makes the target temporarily go insane and lose their mind. This is completely exclusive to Shatter. * Dark Psychic Moves - Shatter possesses all of the same Psychic abilities Mewtwo owns, except they are more dark, filling the target's mind with bad thoughts. * Invert Cloud - Shatter temporarily makes all the colors inverted and every sound G-Major in the area. However, Shatter can still hear and see normally in this cloud, and is not affected. Relationships *Ripto, Dimentio and Kamek: His masters. He respects them and will not betray them. *The Gang: He thinks all of them aren't too much of a threat and are annoying. He will fight them with no regrets. Villainous Acts Done *Stopped The Gang from proceeding further. *Made Tom the Toxic Pea temporarily go insane from Insanity Beam. *Battled The Gang, killing Repeerc and making Creeper go into a fit of rage in the process. Trivia *This is SuperGaming101's second fanmade character, with Tom the Toxic Pea first. **Technically, SuperGaming101's Killer Robot characters such as BADTIME are also fanon, however he never really put much effort into their design and personalities. **This is SuperGaming101's most unique fanmade character, as Tom the Toxic Pea's design is basically the same as a normal Toxic Pea. *He is generally somewhat based off Shadow Mewtwo. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Owned by SuperGaming101